Live to Give
by STforRK
Summary: Richard and Kahlan reminisce over their quests while waiting out a storm and tending an injury.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I make no profit from this. Legend of the Seeker is the property of Disney-ABC Domestic Television and ABC Studios. The characters are the property of Terry Goodkind, Sword of Truth.

Timeline: Season 1 & Season 2

Summary: Times Kahlan and Richard nearly die and survive to continue their quests to defeat Darken Rahl and the Keeper

It was a cold dreary overcast day. Kahlan and Richard have been happily enjoying their time alone together since closing the rifts. They are traveling through a heavily wooded area that has pine and maple trees. Richard has been keeping their travel at a brisk pace due to the approaching storm. The wind is blowing hard and the air is cold, with no town in sight and no housing within sight, he is worried that they may not find a warm dry place to stay. He looks over to Kahlan to see her drawing her cloak tighter around her.

To keep their minds off the cold wind and coming storm, Richard has been asking Kahlan about her home in Aydindril and her plans when she returns. She tells him about some of the vendors, the houses and the people. Richard is taking notes of how Kahlan smiles and brighten up when she talks about her home. He makes a note to himself to remember to make her smile and to get her home safely soon. Richard plans to go to Aydindril with her and to marry and start a family. Thinking about their future together, he asks her to describe her bedroom.

Kahlan thinking about her home is taken by surprised at Richard's question. She catches her dress on a fallen tree limb and thus misses a step falling to the ground. Trying to unhook her dress to get back on her feet, she yells out in pain. She begins to berate herself for not being more careful, and aware of her surroundings. Kahlan knows Richard is only trying to keep her mind off the weather but she cannot help but to think about what they could be doing in her room during the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard is now a few paces ahead when he asks Kahlan how far she thinks it is to the next village when he hears Kahlan yell. He quickly turns and covers the short distance between them to see what is wrong. Kahlan is tangled in a down limb and has injured her leg and her ankle. Richard asks what happened as he helps her up and over to a log nearby.

Kahlan tells Richard what happens while he looks over her injuries. Kahlan blushes when she realizes where her thoughts had quickly gone upon hearing Richards question. Richard chuckles and tells Kahlan they need to find shelter to set up camp and take care of her. He quickly scans the area for a good place that will keep them dry and warm. He looks back to Kahlan and asks if there are any caves or homes around in the area. Kahlan says, "No that they are three days from the nearest village."

Richard knows there are pine trees all around them but is unsure if he can find a wayward pine. The sky gets darker and the wind picks up. Richard quickly gathers their things and lifts Kahlan in to his arms. Richard says, "We must move fast and who are unable to support your weight until your ankle is properly taken care of." Kahlan protests but Richard ignore her and start out in search for shelter.

Richard finds what he is looking for, a wayward pine; he sits Kahlan down on a nearby tree stump and tells her not to move while he gathers firewood, water and food. Kahlan protests, she tells him that he needs help and that with the storm approaching that she should can help gather firewood and water to help things go faster. Richard sighs and reluctantly allows her to help with the water and firewood since the spring is a few feet away and there are pieces of wood good for kindling out front of the pine.

Richard puts their things inside the wayward pine and asks Kahlan to stay close to the pine and he will return as soon as possible. Richard walks off into the woods in search of roots that will help with Kahlan's injuries and food. After gathering the roots and some berries, on his trip back to Kahlan he hears a rustle in a nearby bush.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This will be a very short chapter to get to next point.

* * *

Kahlan sees Richard approach and stops; she lifts an eyebrow in question to him. He motions for quiet, quickly draws his bow, and points toward the noise. Two rabbits hop out; Richard quietly aims, and releases two arrows killing both. With food, herbs for the injury, water and wood gathered Richard and Kahlan move inside the wayward pine. They get inside just as the wind gets stronger and the rain starts.

Richard quickly set to starting a fire and getting dinner started before looking at Kahlan's injury. Kahlan has laid out their bedrolls against the back of the pine away from the entrance facing the fire. Kahlan sits and goes through her bag to look for clean bandages for her leg and ankle, she is unaware of Richard's approach until he gently touches her injured ankle and she releases a soft whimper.

Richard helps Kahlan to a more comfortable position and begins to inspect her injury. Richard says, "Kahlan the cut is not deep and your ankle appears to be just a small sprain." Kahlan replies, "This is nothing compared to some of the other injuries that I have had." While cleaning her injured leg and wrapping her ankle, Richard asks, "Kahlan do you regret your decision to take up the call to save the Midlands and travel with me?"

Kahlan begins to reflect on the past two years and all that they have been through and seen. The first thing she recalls about her journey is ...


End file.
